


What a Doll!

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Humiliation, Inanimate Transformation, MTF TG, Other, Reality Warping, Shrinking, doll transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: A new generation of Keyblade warriors need to be trained, and so all the masters do their part and take on apprentices to help, in case the darkness ever becomes a problem again. Aqua and her apprentice Zeta make their way to a strange world, where towering Heartless have laid a sinister and twisted trap...Will they be able to escape the ambush that lays within?Commission for Dragon-Cana-Love with their OC~
Kudos: 8





	What a Doll!

A new generation of Keyblade wielders had to be trained. In case a world ending threat should rise again, it was better to be ready. Many of the masters that already earned their blade did their part by taking on apprentices and bringing them out for their own controlled adventures. The best practice to hone one’s skills was in practical applications, after all!

That’s what Aqua thought at least.

Her apprentice, Zeta, a tall, well-built man was more than willing to be thrown into the fray to get some extra experience here or there. He was eager, wanting to prove himself ready for the real stuff. Master Aqua had been training him for long enough; he was ready!

Today’s trip was to an uncharted world. An abnormal level of darkness was seeping from its very core. Didn’t seem like the most dangerous situation, so Aqua felt safe enough bringing Zeta along.

“So, what’s the goal for today?” Zeta stretched with a confident grin as they took their first steps into the new territory. “Beat up some baddies, save the world, be back before dinner?”

Aqua chuckled gently at his enthusiasm.

“Right now, we’re just going to investigate. Try not to get too involved… If this is a big issue, we may want to bring back-up,” Aqua informed him, leading him forward through the dark halls of their destination.

“Isn’t it better to just get rid of a problem before it gets too big?” Zeta countered.

“It’s better to not rush into a situation,” Aqua said more sternly. “I never said we wouldn’t handle this today. If it’s too much for us, we make a strategic retreat, and then come back better prepared.”

That made more sense to Zeta, so he ceased the debate, instead turning his attention to their surroundings.

They seemed to be in some sort of department store’s backroom. The lights were dimmed, with the only light coming from the tip of Aqua’s Keyblade that was guiding the way. It seemed like the place had been long abandoned, with cobwebs in the corner of the ceilings and a fine layer of dust on any boxes they passed by. Zeta paused by one and peeked the lid open to figure out what was inside. After all, it must contain a clue to figure out their current whereabouts.

The box contained nothing but dresses, with a small set of plastic accessories at the bottom. Everything seemed to be so microscopic, though. Nothing higher than a few inches tall, and the plastic heels barely fit on his finger.

Not that he actually tried that or anything.

He rushed to catch back up with his Master as she reached the end of the hall. A large double door blocked the way, and it seemed to be locked, as she attempted to open it. Locked doors were no issue for them however, as with a quick tap with her Keyblade fixed that right up; the door’s latches clicking as they came undone, allowing the two to enter… a show floor of sorts.

Lining the walls of the dark room were displays of dollhouses, with little fake grass lawns decorating them. Some were themed to other seasons, like a winter one with Christmas displays, and a summer one with a big pool model on it. They looked remarkably lifelike, all looking like manors of sorts, with immaculate exteriors. Not a single speck of dust could be found on them, which was more than could be said for the rest of this place.

“Someone is taking care of this place. Parts of it, at least,” Zeta noted as he approached a summer dollhouse, leaning down to open the door and check the insides. Everything seemed to be fully furnished too.

Aqua remained silent as she pieced together the situation, feeling an uneasiness on the back of her neck. Something was wrong. They weren’t alone in this room.

“Prepare yourself. There’s… an ambush here…” Aqua stated slowly, narrowing her eyes to try and get a better look for any movement…

But a sudden brightness from the lights turning on all at once, blinding the warriors as they hissed in pain. It was as if spotlights were trained right on their faces and there alone. They both got into their combat positions as they waited for the blindness to clear…

Only to feel strange as the light began fading. There was something much stranger about the atmosphere now… Their bodies felt off, and a dizziness washed over their minds. Something was going on, and they couldn’t tell what it was until they could finally see again.

The pair had shrunk.

They couldn’t be any more than a handful of inches tall. The tables with dollhouses on display were like skyscrapers before them, while the floor they were standing now stretched on and on, seemingly endlessly like a desert.

“Get close to me, something’s coming!” Aqua shouted, brandishing her weapon as Zeta quickly made his way to her side.

Shadows from above eclipsed the light, causing the two to look up at their flying enemies. They seemed humanoid, wearing long frilled dresses, with bunny ears adorning their heads. Heartless that had inhabited children’s dolls… The Angelic Ambers were upon them! With the drastic size difference between them and their foes, and the fact they were slightly outnumbered at three to two… Aqua saw no way of winning this.

“We need to run…” Aqua mumbled slowly, but Zeta was confident.

“There’s just three of them! If we can separate them, we can take them down!” He insisted, drawing his weapon and rushing one of the Ambers that was starting to descend.

“Get back here!” His master shouted, rushing after him as she saw the large dolls above starting to prep a spell. Orange and red lights flickered around their hands as they raised up, flames circling around their glowing ears, all the dolls descending around them now.

Aqua lunged forward, grabbing her apprentice’s arm and tugging him close as she held her blade out. A barrier started to appear around them to protect them from the oncoming attack as a flurry of flames began to descend onto them…

The flames didn’t hurt at all, so the pair figured that the shield worked in time. But as the flames cleared and they moved to a more offensive stance, they realized that the shield didn’t save them from everything.

Though their bodies were free of any burns or flames, they were now incredibly smooth. What were once bodies of flesh and muscle were now… plastic, based on how the lights reflected off them.

“This… isn’t good,” Zeta noted, moving his fingers slowly, observing as they moved perfectly straight within their new ball joints. There were no curves to their movements; it was all straight and angled, and it took extra effort to actually move.

“We need to leave, now!” Aqua ordered, grabbing hold of Zeta’s wrist and starting to drag him back to the door. It didn’t take much convincing to get him to start running with her, but the way back to the door seemed so far away, thanks to the change in perspective.

The Ambers floating above simply watched them as they tried to escape, gathering more magic about themselves. They were like sadistic children playing with ants, with their magnifying glasses trained right on their helpless bodies.

They weren’t fast enough, though. Their flames began to descend once more, and in a sudden move, Aqua shoved Zeta away with all of her strength to get him away from the blast. He wasn’t sure if he got her barrier up in time, but when he turned around, he saw her surrounded by the flames. The licks of heat swiped at her clothes, her body, her face, while Aqua squirmed and tried to fight it off.

“Master!” Zeta shouted, his joints locking up as he tried to figure out how to get up. His body just wasn’t listening to him anymore…

But he noticed the flames weren’t actively hurting her. At least, Aqua didn’t seem to be in pain. Instead, the heated haze about her seemed to be… changing her, almost. Her clothes shifted gradually, from an athletic garb that provided ample room for movement and grace to… a dress.

The parts merged together, her shorts billowing out into a soft dress, that extended down past her knees to just above her ankles, while her stockings turned into full-length tights that hugged her legs tightly with more of a tanned skin tone shade now.

Her armored boots softened, the light reflecting less and less of them as they became plastic and… domestic. Those weren’t boots anymore, those were just some tacky light blue high heels! They matched her dress, at least, which was turning from a garbled mess of colors from her old outfit mixing together to a smoother dark blue, with white polka-dots accenting it. The only real remnants of her old outfit were her white sash around her waist, now tied into a big ribbon that swayed in the air behind her, and her emblem, which hung around her neck on a pendant.

It was once the changes ceased that the flames were expelled, and the master fell to the ground, her eyes shut. Zeta wasted no time in crawling over as fast as he could to check on her. Her face was even coated in make-up, making her lips really pop, while also drawing attention to her eyes with the eyeshadow she now wore. She was still alive, at least, but she just wasn’t responding.

He had to get her out of here.

Forcing himself up to his feet, it took a lot of effort to lift his master up into his arms, and it was a struggle to keep her there. She was rather light, most likely due to her body now being plastic, but it was as if all his muscle definition was gone. He had to grit his teeth and force himself to move towards the door that still seemed like it was miles away.

As he limped for the exit, he could see the shadows of the Angelic Ambers above. He knew they were going to catch him. But he had to try, dammit!

His shadow grew before him as they trio of dolls charged their flames once more. All he could do was brace himself for the worst as his limbs pushed him forward with stiff, mechanical movements.

It was warm.

His body fell limp as the flames hit his back; Aqua spilled out of his arms and rolled a good few feet, or rather inches at this size, ahead of him with a dull groan. He reached out to her, trying to take hold of her once more…

That’s when he noticed that his plastic muscles were shrinking.

Days of working out seemingly vanished before his very eyes as his arms became slender and smooth and his fingers slightly elongated, following the same thin look that his arms had. His legs weren’t faring much better. His pants felt more and more loose on his legs as they slimmed down, and he was almost afraid that they’d slip right off him. But fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, his hips seemed to be picking up the slack, gaining extra width and size to compensate for his shrinking in other places.

Wait. Thinner arms, thinner legs, wider hips…? A thought was coming to him gradually… and a new growth, or rather, pair of growths, only confirmed it.

Breasts. His top was now a lot tighter as a pair of breasts were protruding out of his chest, with the low-cut nature of his top making his cleavage clear as day to see. He could feel his abs even fading away, leaving the lower half of his top a lot more barren.

He could feel his lips plumping up, his mouth feeling if only slightly heavier, while his black hair extended down into his vision as it grew out to a more feminine length.

The flames released him, and he fell to the ground with a gentle groan. All the transformations had simply sapped him of his strength. His plastic fingers could barely get a grip against the ground as he clawed at the floor, dragging himself closer to his master…

Then the lights went out.

Waking up felt strange. Zeta thought instinctively that he was back at his dorm at the Land of Departure, but as he blinked awake, he quickly realized that was not true. This was not his room at all.

He seemed to be in some sort of… cage? His bed had bars stretching high above him, but it wouldn’t be hard for him to climb out. He was covered in a soft pink blanket, and the mattress below him was quite cozy, however.

He stretched as a tired grumble left his lips, hitting his hands against the headboard and his feet against the other end of his bed. His sleepy eyes gazed upwards, watching something above him spin… spin… spin… What even was that…? He didn’t have any toys like that in his room.

It seemed to be… a mobile of sorts…? It had little farm animals on the end of each spoke, moving up and down in faux movement as it spun in its slow circle…

Wait. No, he had to get up. He had to find Master Aqua and get out of here. Sitting up quickly, he removed his blanket, and let out a girlish scream of alarm when he saw what was under it.

His body was completely female. From head to toe, every inch of his body was female, with no signs of his masculinity left. Judging from his scream, which he cringed at the sound of immensely, even his voice was female. But was somehow even more shocking was the outfit he was wearing.

Pink, pink, and pinker. The most obvious thing was the frilly dress that now adorned his body, with puffy sleeves around his shoulders and a sickeningly white apron adorned with hearts on the front. Matching pink socks and gloves were wrapped around his hands and feet as well. As he sat up to inspect them, he realized that there were little locks around the cuffs. He couldn’t possibly get them off, especially with these damn mittens restricting his finger movement!

But what was he feeling when he sat up? Was he placed on some sort of cushion? There was a strange crinkling coming from under his rear, and something felt so strange… Carefully lifting his skirt, which again just caused him to cringe at the thought of it, he gasped at the diaper that now adorned his waist. Still pink and emasculating, it even sported the Heartless logo upon the crotch, though just the dark outline of it.

He needed to get out of here, wherever ‘here’ was. First step was getting out of this crib. Climbing over the bars was harder than he expected, with most of his strength being sapped from him, and it being near impossible to get an actual grip on the thing with the mitts.

Stumbling over the top, he landed on the ground with a gentle thud. This room was a complete nursery… A rocking horse was in the corner, with an armchair near the frosted glass window that he couldn’t see out of, and a changing table was just by the crib… It all looked so strange, though. Touching the table, he realized that was just plastic. A firmer plastic than what he was made out of seemingly, but it was still strange. Everything in here just looked so… fake. From afar, it might’ve looked more realistic, but upon closer inspection, there was just enough wrong with it for it to not sit right with him.

“Need to get out of here. Find Aqua, and get home for back-up,” he noted, shaking his head. Hopefully he’d find a change of clothes along the way… Maybe there’d be something in this house he could use?

But despite his best efforts, he couldn’t force any of the doors in this second-floor hall open. Even the bathroom seemed to be locked! Zeta was so used to his old physique that he tried shoving his shoulder into the doors to force them open to no avail. These doors had to made out of some… balsa wood or something. It was extra humiliating he couldn’t break through something so thin…

Zeta froze while his body rested against the door, listening to it creak gently against his paltry weight.

Someone was… humming. Singing almost… The voice was familiar. It was… downstairs? Wait, was that Master Aqua? He hated to have her see him like this, but if anyone could fix this, it’d be her!

He hurried down the hall and carefully went down the steps as his booties made the floors feel extra slippery. Zeta wagered that if he fell down the stairs, his plastic body wouldn’t feel much, but he still didn’t want to risk it.

The downstairs was just as fake as the upstairs. The front hall had some sparse decorations, leading to a living room with an overly plush couch that he could just topple over if he tried, a plastic television that clearly wasn’t plugged into anything… But adjacent to this was a large kitchen, with a table set up with plates and a large highchair of sorts… and near the oven stood Aqua.

Master Aqua seemed oblivious to his presence, her spatula moving against the stove that she was working at. She wore a big smile on her face, highlighting her red lipstick and pink blush quite well. She was even wearing sapphire earrings adorned with gold. She never wore accessories like that!

Was this a dream or something?

“Mommy?” Zeta asked as he entered the kitchen, only to fiercely blush and cover his mouth. What did he just say?! Aqua isn’t his mommy, she’s her… mmm…?

Aqua blinked, looking up from her cooking and cooing at the lady standing before her.

“Ooh! I’m sorry, Zenna, did I wake you?” She cooed as she stepped over, a sway in her step as she leaned in to pat her cheek. Zenna swore she wasn’t this… gifted in the past. Aqua was petite and athletic, not… motherly and full!

Wait. What was her name again? That didn’t sit right with her at all. Ze… Zenna? Zenna. That was her name, but why did it sit so strangely on her tongue?

“I… N-No, Aqua, what’s going on here?” Zenna shook her head, feeling her pigtails gently tapping against her head. Everything was so disorienting…

But Aqua seemed confused by this, leaning back and tilting her head with her blue eyes wide with surprise.

“What’s going on…? Oh my, my silly little girl must’ve had a bad dream, didn’t she?” Aqua cooed as she took Zenna’s hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. Despite both being made of hard plastic, there was still some warmth to her touch. “Don’t worry. Mommy is whipping you up a nice little breakfast. Go take a seat in your highchair and I’ll get you strapped in, okay?”

“O-kay, mommy…” Zenna mumbled, feeling a fuzziness wash over her as she turned to walk to her chair…

Wait! Snap out of it!

Shaking her head, she patted the sides of her face to wake herself up. She wasn’t thinking properly, she had to stay focused!

“Aqua!” Zenna shouted as she grabbed her mother’s wrist near one of the bracelets she was wearing, giving her a sharp tug closer that made Aqua stumble close. “Listen to me! This isn’t right! You’re not some… dolled up housewife! You’re a warrior! The best magic user I’ve ever seen! You’re my mmm… master!”

Aqua stared at her daughter, confused for a moment. Her eyes seemed to be mulling it over… before she just smiled.

“Ohoho, I do admit, my desserts are rather magical~” She finally replied with a smile sweeter than honey. But that just made Zenna groan. She wasn’t listening to her! Fine, she’d have to break Aqua free of this curse herself!

Turning away, she marched back to the front door. She was getting out of here. Those Angelic Ambers had a lot to answer for! But as she approached the front door, grabbing hold of the plastic handle, she felt a firm hand grabbing hold of her own wrist now.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Aqua stated coolly from behind her, sending a shiver down Zenna’s spine.

“I was just… leaving,” Zenna said slowly as she turned to face her mommy, suddenly aware of the fact that she was a mite bit smaller than Aqua… Was it always that way?

“Not without your breakfast you’re not. Perhaps after I can strap you in a stroller and we can go for a walk around the neighborhood. I’m sure the Amber girls next door would be excited to see you all dressed up~” Aqua said with a smile that seemed almost sinister as she began stepping back towards the kitchen, dragging Zenna back with her.

Zenna struggled, trying to fight against her, but found that even digging her booties into the ground didn’t help her resist none. Her body was practically dragged back into the kitchen, where Aqua guided her down onto the modified highchair after removing the tray.

“Now, breakfast is almost done, sweetie,” Aqua chided her as she strapped the buckle around Zenna’s waist to keep her in place. “Once we’re done, we can get you all dressed in that cute princess outfit you picked out the other day, and we can go for a walkie, okay?”

Zenna had to suppress her urge to smile and nod as her mental conditioning continually took its toll on her. She had to keep fighting it. As Aqua turned back to the stove to finish the meal, Zenna got to work, her hands trying to get a hold of the buckle to undo it. The mittens made this task next to impossible, but with enough grit and determination, she was able to get it to click, and the straps fell to the side of her chair.

She’d have to be stealthy here. If she made too much noise, Aqua would catch her, and she couldn’t guarantee she’d be able to escape…

Tip toe, tip toe. One booty in front of the other she crept through the kitchen, across the living room, and towards the front door. It was within sight, all she had to do was grab the knob and…!

… How would she even grab the knob with these gloves on? How would she even turn it?! Panic set in, just has the telltale click of high heels echoed across the house, getting closer and closer to Zenna…

Until a hand grabbed hold of Zenna’s ear and began dragging her back.

“I had hoped you slept well enough to avoid any fuss today… But I suppose you’ll have to be punished. Right before breakfast, too…” Aqua sighed sadly as she dragged a squirming Zenna back to the table, where she forced her to bend over the surface, her breasts pressed flat against it, which felt surprisingly sturdy given how fake the rest of this house felt.

She tried to stand up straight after she was released, but all she could do was wiggle helplessly against the table. What did Aqua do? It was like her ball-joints were completely jammed! There was an invisible bondage about her, and she had no way of breaking out!

Zenna wasn’t sure what Aqua had planned for her at first. When she felt her skirt being raised and her diaper shifting down to be around her thighs, she shivered at the cool air now touching her smooth bottom. This was already humiliating before, but now she was forced to bear it all for her mommy…? This wasn’t fair!

WHAP!

A sudden stinging crossed her rear, making her cry out in pain, fists clenching ahead of her while her teeth grit in pain.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

More smacks made their impact across her feminine rear, each once forcing her body to rock forward against the table, its creaking mixing with the noises of her butt being spanked and her whines to create a song of punishment.

WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!

Zenna grit her teeth, fingers digging against the table as she waited for it to end. Why did this hurt so much? It stung so badly… She had taken worse blows during training and they hadn’t made her nearly as sore!

After what seemed to be an eternity, there was a long pause after one smack. She braced herself for the next, but nothing came. Glancing back, she saw that Aqua had finished.

“No more fusing, okay sweetie?” Aqua cooed with a gentle smile and a tint of regret in her eyes. She really didn’t enjoy having to do this from the looks of it… Zenna sighed, breaking their gaze and staring hard at the table.

“… No more fussing…” Zenna repeated with a gentle sigh. She’d have to play the long game here. Play along until the chance to break out presented itself…

Her diaper was placed back onto her rear, wrapping the tapes on to be secure once more, and her skirt was lowered over it. Zenna could still feel the stinging against the soft, plastic material, but it at least made it feel a bit comfier. Being placed on the highchair once more would’ve hurt like hell, but the diaper was comfortable as a make-shift cushion.

… Was she really starting to enjoy her diaper? Ugh, she couldn’t focus on that now.

The straps were reapplied about her waist, tauter this time, and Aqua placed the tray, locking it in place. Her arms were trapped below, and she was just too weak to even attempt to lift it up. Damn this plastic body of hers…

Aqua approached, sporting a jar of… what seemed to just be mush. That was just baby food! She didn’t want that for breakfast!

“W-Wait, what about the meal on the stove?!” Zenna whined, leaning over to get a better look at what she was cooking.

“Ah ah ah~” Aqua tutted gently as she opened the jar, taking a spoon and scooping up the food. “Little girls like you can’t handle big foods like that! Don’t worry, I got your favorite fruit mushies right here!” She cooed, leading it up to Zenna’s mouth.

And left with little to no options, she opened up, and ate it up.

Why did it have to taste good…? She wasn’t sure how long it had been since she last ate, and it absolutely filled the void that was her empty stomach. The next spoonful came in, followed by the next, and Zenna ate it all up. She knew she shouldn’t have eaten it in the first place, nor should she have continued doing so, but she couldn’t help it. The little hums leaving her lips betrayed the stoic exterior she tried putting on display, showing just how much she loved the flavor.

Before she knew it, the jar was empty, and Aqua was bringing it back to the sink while grabbing a bottle and milk from the fridge. Zenna felt herself drooling at the sight of the milk. Her arms wiggled to try and get free to wipe it up, but the dumb tray kept them so well confined, it was a moot point.

When she looked back up, Aqua was back standing next to her, her baba of milk in one hand, and a napkin in the other. With an infantilizing wipe along her lips to clean up drool and stray bits of food left from her messy breakfast.

“I’m… not that thirsty,” Zenna tried to lie, glancing away with a bashful pout on her lips. “Maybe we can just, go for our walk now, and then I can have a drink when I get home…?”

But Aqua was firm in her convictions.

“Nuhuh, we’ll get you fully fed now, and then you can take a nap if you feel sleepy after your walk!” She said with the most genuine smile on her face. The smile was practically infectious, making Zenna’s cheeks dimple with a smile of her own.

Pop went the nipple into her mouth, and instinctively she began to suckle down the cool milky contents. Having a bit of a drink couldn’t hurt, right? It’d help her get her energy back up for an even more successful escape!

Aqua hugged her daughter’s head close to her chest as she listened her drink, watching the bottle’s contents get emptier and emptier. Zenna’s eyes closed as she relaxed. Her heart was at ease. She felt… okay, strangely enough.

A soft sigh passed through her nose as she felt the bottle getting lighter and lighter, feeling Aqua’s hand firmly pressing against her back and rubbing in a slow circle. So relaxing, so calming… Was all of this really so bad? As she thought about escaping, she felt a pressure building within. It didn’t feel good… It made her really uncomfortable.

Stiffening up, she let out a little grunt with her hands gripping the seat of her highchair as tightly as she could… She was so comfortable besides that stupid full feeling in her belly; if she could just, push it all out…!

The crinkling and crackling of her diaper filled the air as she began her first big mess. Her body trembled while her face scrunched up, cheeks puffing out with a pout on her lips. Aqua cooed gently as she removed the bottle from Zenna’s mouth, stroking her hair to help ease her along.

It was so warm and squishy against her smooth rear, spreading out across those cheeks and absolutely caking the seat of her diaper. The fact she was so bound in its confines meant that she couldn’t lift her rear much at all, ensuring that she felt each and every ounce of waste added to her babyish garment.

Shivering, she braced her head against Aqua’s chest as she felt the pressure going down, and down, and down… before the pressure within seemed to finally leave her, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Looks like we have a stinky baby…” Mommy hummed as she stepped back, moving to lift the tray and unbuckle her daughter. “Let’s get you to your room and change you into something fresh, okay? Then we can go for our walkies…”

Aqua took her daughter’s mittened hand and gently guided her up to her feet, starting to lead her back to the stairs to bring her up to her bedroom. Zenna obediently followed along, a dazed little smile on her plastic face as her stink followed their trail. She felt… like she was forgetting something… But it didn’t matter now. She was so excited to go on her walk and play with Mommy! Maybe they’d stop at the park so she could play on the swings!

And while the pair went off on their merry way, the three large dolls sporting glowing orange eyes that watched them through the windows, smiling at the new playthings they had acquired. Things would be boring with just two toys to play with, though…

They turned to face the door that lead back down the hall, where these intruders had come from originally. They had more visitors.

More potential friends…~


End file.
